I Smile for You
by Inside Us Only Stars
Summary: Read and find out. "I smile because I want Zero to smile too..."


Ok, so this plotbunny has been bugging me for a loooong while and I just had to get it out. Constrictive criticism in welcomed. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Do not own Bleach or Vampire Knight

* * *

><p><strong>I Smile for You<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hueco Mundo's never ending world of sand feels like an endless lifetime of eternity...<em>

_**...-kun, what're you doing?...**_

_How long ago that was..._

_**It's disgusting**_

_**... I can still feel that woman's touch...**_

_When I was human, ...Iie, when I was alive..._

_**They're beasts in human form.**_

_...when I was a vampire._

.

.

.

It's been years since then. Since I left that academy... Iie, not Shino Academy, Cross Academy. The sole place where humans an' vampires co-existed. I've long since forgotten myself. The old me who lost his humanity a long time ago, who would keep vampires at gunpoint, and who wouldn't stop huntin' down their leaders, their _precious purebloods._

_**"'That woman' is the one who did terrible things to your family, right? She did awful things to you too?"**_

The deserts of Hueco Mundo are a constant reminder of what I've killed, what I've hated, what ruined my life, an' what I used to be... Death freed me from that undyin' blood lust,... but it cost me separation from my family. That old-as-dirt Kuran's blood, I believe, brought me here, to what would be Rukongai a couple hundred years ago. Imagine to my surprise, Kaien Cross was over 200. No normal person would come out sane after livin' that long, an' for once, I can sympathize.

At least I didn't arrive in Rukongai alone,... I would still hear his voice long after that, an' I thought I was crazy, but since startin' my shinigami career, it's more normal than anythin' I've seen in this hopeless place. Ichiru stayed with me long after my death, an' now he's Shinso, my Zanpakuto,...Iie, he's my partner, my _brother_. Nothin' like 'twin souls', eh? But he wasn't the only one who stayed with me...

**_"It's alright now. I'll be with you all the time. So it'll be alright."_**

Occasionally I would hear _her_ voice and feel _her_ emotions... sometimes at an intensity that I'm not 'myself', or what others only see of me, an act. But alas, my former life was behind me; my family, my being, my identity- even my once lavender eyes had changed to an icy blue or bloodthirsty red in intense emotion, which is why I learned to _'see'_ with my eyes closed. The only physical tie I had was my silver hair. Other than that, all I have is the smiling mask I masqueraded in everyday.

I've long since learned to keep those memories buried and forgotten, only to be resurrected to remind me certain... unpleasant feelings. Oh Kami, I startin' to sound like Aizen now... Let's rephrase that; I'd rather forget that life full of regrets an' pain. After all, I wasn't one to live by drownin' in my sorrow.

I never told anyone, not even Rangiku, who's been with me since the beginning. I know she knows that I've always been more unusual than others, an' that for all the time I've known her, I could- Iie,_ would never_ burden her with such knowledge. If Aizen got a wind of this... I don't even wanna think what he would do. It'd be another Rido- running amok in a world that wasn't his own in the first place. Shinigami should remain ignorant about vampires. After all, they say '_Ignorance is bliss_'. No human soul should suffer the way I did in my former life. In the end, all that is left is sadness and regret...

**_"I smile, because I want Zero to smile too."_**

Sonotoridesu*..., now I smile to make Rangiku smile. I smile so she can feel happy, _be _happy. I'll protect her. I'll sacrifice everything for her, even if it means my life. Like the way Yuuki did for Zero Kiryu, I'll do for Rangiku as Gin Ichimaru.

_This will be...my silent sacrifice._

**.**

.

.

**_"I'll be waiting..."_**

* * *

><p><span>Sonotoridesu<span>- That's right

I just got this idea 'cuz I realized Gin and Zero had similar hairstyles (go figure), and that I remember Yuuki telling Zero she smiled so he would too smile, so why not put Gin into the picture? That would be the reason he'd smile all the time! Then I had this weird idea that Ichiru was his zanpakuto, and they say the zanpakuto is a physical manifestation of your soul, so what's not better than a pair of twins?

And I know it doesn't make sense because Gin died in present-day time, and Zero was born in present day time, but it didn't make any sense to me that Gin would be all Emo (not that I'm calling Zero that. God no!) But this sounded way better and I thought,- 'wait, Kaname's old as Yamamoto, so he would still have his pure blood and the first vampire blood he's consumed'; Yuuki's doesn't count as she was human at the time and I don't think he's drunken her now vampiric blood unless something happened in the manga... there I go ranting again. Anyways, this is just a one-shot thing, and I have no plans to continue this, but I hope I'll see more similar fanfics in the near future! =D Hope you all enjoyed!

**(EDITED: 3-10-12)**

**Another AN: 7-2-13  
><strong>Upon VK's ending (and other tidbits of info here and there), my story now seems totally blown out of proportion in comparison. So apparently VK is a post-apocalyptic world and Bleach is pretty much modern-day, this could work but...yeah. Ugh, my head is overthinking this again. Well, I don't regret writing this. It was interesting and fun to do.

-Kag-chan


End file.
